valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Haunt
DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 15% chance |procs = 10 |skill 2 = Deadly Friendship |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK • DEF 300% up during every turn |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Deadly Friendship |skill g lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 20% chance |procs g = 10 |skill g2 = ☆Deadly Friendship |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK • DEF 400% up during every turn |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Deadly Friendship |skill x lv1 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 5% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1200% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 20% chance |procs x = 10 |skill x2 = ★Deadly Friendship |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK • DEF 450% up during every turn |procs x2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 29999 / 47999 |def 0 = 23999 / 42999 |soldiers 0 = 25999 / 45998 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 190 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 88598 |def g = 44799 / 82898 |soldiers g = 51999 / 83998 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 142498 |def x = 89999 / 128898 |soldiers x = 93100 / 148798 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 30000 |gold 1 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This ghost forgot why she remains among the living. All she does now is look for friends. |friendship = I've been looking for friends to talk about...umm... Hm, I forgot. |meet = Oh, you really can see me? I'm Haunt, the Friendly Ghost! |battle start = Someone else who sees me! |battle end = Forcible RIP isn't very nice! |friendship max = I don't want to rest in peace until I fall in love! |friendship event = I remember what I wanted to talk about...why I stayed behind! I never fell in love! But that's about to change! |rebirth = What is this strong feeling? Is this my.. mental power? If this is strong enough, I'll be able to live longer in the world. But I won't rest in peace for now. Besides, I found you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation